


Три слова или меньше

by zaichatina



Series: Три слова или меньше <3 [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash, Romance, Softness, Un-betad, implied soulmates, we die like my dignity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:33:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zaichatina/pseuds/zaichatina
Summary: "... У тебя должен быть для меня отзыв. Три слова или меньше.”"Ты один?"
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Три слова или меньше <3 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049615
Kudos: 7





	Три слова или меньше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three words or less](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23611909) by [LadyAhiru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAhiru/pseuds/LadyAhiru). 



> Подсказка твиттера, которой предполагалось быть смешной, но она оказалась романтичной и милой и типа СоулмейтAU в моей голове.

\- Мне нравится, как ты просто сидишь в углу и о чем-то размышляешь, - юный бард улыбнулся, позволив себе подойти к задумчивому мужчине в углу с наглой уверенностью.   
\- Я здесь, чтобы пить в одиночестве.   
Бард улыбнулся еще ярче и наклонился вперед, игнорируя грубое заявление:   
\- Хорошо. Ладно, хорошо. Никто не преминул прокомментировать качество моей игры, кроме… тебя. Давай. Ты же не хочешь заставлять ждать мужчину с ... хлебом в штанах. У тебя должен быть для меня отзыв. Три слова или меньше.  
На лице Геральта не отразилось никаких эмоций, но он позволил себе окинуть взглядом молодого человека, стоявшего перед ним. Певец был таким юным, энергичным, полным жизни и энергии, и что-то в нем заставляло его сердце петь. Он был в дороге в одиночестве почти столетие, и в последнее время чувствовал себя усталым. Усталым от всего, усталым от глубокого одиночества внутри него. Впервые в жизни ему захотелось побыть эгоистом, он хотел общества спутника, которое бы длилось дольше, чем отплаченные им часы, хотел, чтобы рядом с ним был кто-то, кому он мог бы доверять и даже любить.  
Геральт принуждает свое лицо улыбнуться - странное движение, у него, наверно, ушли бы годы практики на то, чтобы оно стало естественным, - и встречается взглядом с голубыми глазами молодого человека.   
\- Ты один? - спросил он и с удивлением наблюдал, как молодой человек завизжал, вместо того чтобы ответить, и упал со стула под странным углом, подвернув при этом лодыжку. Хлеб посыпался из штанов барда, и Геральту пришлось подавить смешок. Он присел рядом с молодым человеком и внимательно осмотрел его быстро опухшую лодыжку:   
\- Тебе нужен целитель.   
\- Лютик, - сказал парень, его лицо исказилось от боли, и Геральт кивнул.   
\- Ну, Лютик, я – Геральт из Ривии.  
Ведьмак встал, просунул руки под тощего барда и поднял его, как будто тот ничего не весил. На лице Лютика играл слабый румянец, и он изо всех сил пытался спрятать смущенное лицо на груди Геральта.   
\- Ты очаровательная маленькая певчая птичка, - промурлыкал ему ведьмак, и Лютик удивленно взглянул на него. Обычно люди находили его раздражающим или неприятным, а не очаровательным. Ему казалось, что он тонет в янтарных глазах Геральта, но не мог найти в себе сил, чтобы отвести взгляд.  
Юный бард наслаждался ощущением сильных рук вокруг него. Чисто логически он знал, что ему следует бояться ведьмака, но все, что Лютик чувствовал, - он в безопасности и окружен заботой, и это чувство он никогда больше не хотел упускать. Пока Геральт нес его через городок Посада к маленькой хижине лекаря, жившего на окраине, он радостно рассказывал историю своей жизни. Он рассказал ему о своем детстве в Леттенхофе, учебе в Оксенфурте и о том, что все, чего он когда-либо хотел, - это быть странствующим менестрелем, сочиняющим песни и эпосы о нетрадиционных героях.  
Геральт понял, что замедляет шаги, он не хотел терять ощущение того, что держит молодого человека на руках. Он прислушался к счастливому лепету того и обнаружил, что его еще больше тянет к барду. Тот казался счастливым и довольным и совсем не боялся его. Лютик обвил руками его шею, чтобы держаться за него, его длинные пальцы иногда касались шеи и волос ведьмака, как будто случайно.  
\- Эээ, Геральт? Ты слушаешь? - Ведьмак поднял глаза и встретился с улыбающимся лицом Лютика. Что-то глубоко внутри него внезапно потеплело, поскольку бардовская улыбка напоминала жидкий солнечный свет.   
\- Хм?   
\- Я сказал, хорошо, что ты пронес меня всю дорогу сюда. Кое-кто точно мог бы привыкнуть к этому, знаешь ли, но у меня не совсем хватает монет, чтобы заплатить за целителя.   
Хрюкнув, Геральт толкнул дверь в маленький коттедж, чуть выше него зазвонил колокольчик, а из другой комнаты дружелюбный женский голос закричал:   
\- Сейчас выйду к вам. Просто садитесь.  
Ведьмак сел на стул, надежно удерживая Лютика на своих коленях и глядя на него.   
\- Геральт? Ответить было бы мило. Три слова или меньше, дорогой ведьмак.  
Геральт прямо-таки почувствовал, как уголок его рта дернулся в легкой ухмылке.   
\- Я заплачу, - он сказал это, потому что в любом случае именно он был виноват, что бард поранился.  
Прежде чем Лютик успел возразить, в комнату вошла целительница, крепко сбитая женщина лет пятидесяти. Она улыбнулась и опустилась перед ними на колени:   
\- А теперь, дорогуша, в чем проблема?  
\- Моя лодыжка, - сказал Лютик и толкнул ногу в ее сторону. Пока она осматривала его опухшую ногу, он прислонился головой к стыку плеча и шеи Геральта, его руки все еще крепко обнимали ведьмака за плечи. Геральт уткнулся носом в волосы молодого человека и глубоко вдохнул. Он почувствовал запах пергамента, и лютиков, и солнечного света. В нем чувствовалась легкая горечь от боли, которую молодой человек, должно быть, испытывал, но не от страха.  
Его пальцы сжались на теле барда, и он знал, что сделает все, что в его силах, чтобы удержать своего нового друга рядом. Целительница продолжала втирать волшебную лечебную мазь в лодыжку Лютика, который вздохнул, когда его боль исчезла и он снова смог нормально пользоваться ногой.  
Он натянул сапог обратно и неловко встал с колен Геральта, уже скучая по контакту и запуская руку в свои волосы. Геральт заплатил целительнице и последовал за Лютиком из дома, чтобы проводить его обратно в таверну, где он оставил Плотву.  
\- Так… - Лютик переминался с ноги на ногу. Он следовал за Геральтом, который шел ужасно медленным шагом. Он не хотел, чтобы его новый спутник снова уходил. Они возвращались в тишине, и Геральт почувствовал, что задается вопросом, что же он может сказать, чтобы удержать барда при себе, когда Лютик внезапно схватил его за запястье:   
\- Итак, я в долгу перед тобой! Я имею в виду, что ты не был обязан нести меня сюда всю дорогу, и хотя это было очень приятно, должно быть, это доставило тебе неудобство. То есть ты ведьмак, у тебя есть дела поважнее, чем таскать туда-сюда неуклюжих бардов, да? В любом случае, я тоже должен тебе деньги за целительницу и чаевые, которые ты ей дал. О, пожалуйста, не надо так поднимать бровь, я видел, что ты дал ей чаевые, - он сделал еще один большой глоток воздуха, прежде чем его разглагольствование продолжилось. - Кроме того, я понял, что так и не ответил на твой вопрос! Я действительно весьма, крайне один-одинёшенек и, если позволишь быть столь смелым, очень заинтересован.   
Он подмигнул Геральту широкой светлой улыбкой и продолжил:   
\- Так что я бы сказал, что теперь будет лучше, если я буду просто сопровождать тебя в твоих путешествиях! Я буду петь песни и хвалу тебе и делиться с тобой монетой, пока мой долг не будет погашен. Мне может понадобиться некоторое время, так как я уверен, что пострадаю еще больше и буду нуждаться в постоянной экономии, - он остановился перед трактиром, где Геральт подошел к шее Плотвы, тихо улыбаясь про себя.  
\- Так что скажешь, Геральт? Три слова или меньше.  
И Геральт просто кивнул, помахал трактирщику и сказал: - Возьми свои вещи.

**Author's Note:**

> Автору заплатите чеканной монетой!  
> Найдите меня на Tumblr/Twitter @ladyahiru


End file.
